What I'm Going to Miss the Most
by RobinGlittery
Summary: It's time for Kurt to leave for New York, but first, he needs to make sure Blaine won't forget him. Fluffy Klaine. Hurrah.


**I'm soooo sorry that I haven't published anything in so long! . I've just been so preoccupied with other things and the dreaded writer's block was running rampant for a while but I'm pretty sure I'm back now! ^_^ Besides, writing fanfiction is going to be the only thing that gets me through the season finale, I can tell. **

**Apologies for the lack of updates on _Ethereal Beauty_, it anyone is actually reading that, but hopefully I should have a new chapter up soon. =)**

**Please read, I hope you like! Oh, and reviews would be absolutely marvellous if you could chuck a few my way. =)**

* * *

Kurt absentmindedly looked around his room. He slid his hands down his sides, fumbling with a wisp of thread hanging from his waistcoat. The room that he had known for all of his life was now stripped down, bare of all of his belongings and looking forlorn and empty. The boy agitatedly ran his hand through his perfectly coifed hair. For a couple more moments he continued to look around before he looked down at his hand and, cursing, ran to the bathroom to carefully fix the slightly messed brown locks.

To a casual onlooker, it might have looked as if Kurt was upset about moving away, his childhood bedroom quiet, all his worldly possessions currently being shipped to New York, but actually that was only half the truth. Tonight was going to be Kurt's last date with his boyfriend for what was going to be an unfortunately long time, and it was killing him. He looked at himself in the mirror, scrutinizing his features and detecting the sadness locked behind starlit irises. He was wearing a short sleeved deep purple shirt, a black waistcoat and black skinny tie. He had deliberated for hours over the arrangement, wondering if it was too similar to the New Direction's outfits for Nationals, but decided that yes, the looks were akin, but this year's Nationals held many happy memories and hell, he looked good in a shirt and waistcoat. Together with the smart-casual look of his torso, he wore black dress trousers perfectly tailored with an ironed-in crease down the front of each leg. To complete the look he had accessorised with purple Doc Martens to ensure the outfit wasn't too dressy and a gorgeous vintage coat which was currently occupying the only hanger left in his wardrobe. He raised his hand to once again run it through his hair, but stopped himself in time. This habit, he realised, had occurred only since he had become intimate with Blaine, as his boyfriend enjoyed running his hands through Kurt's thick hair, something that could only be done inside the privacy of their wonderful little bubble.

Suddenly, breaking the musings of Kurt's thoughts, the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Hearing scuffling sounds in the neighbouring bedroom he swiftly called, "It's Blaine, Dad, I'll get it."

He trotted down the stairs, and rounded the corner at the end to arrive at the front door. He opened it and smiled widely at the sight of his ever so slightly ruffled but dashingly dapper boyfriend standing in the porch. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him closer, capturing his lips in a greeting kiss.

"Shall we go?" he enquired, slightly breathless. Blaine just nodded in reply as Kurt called up the stairs, "Dad! Carol! I'm going out with Blaine now! I'll probably be back by eleven."

Kurt drove down the street, occasionally shooting a sideways smile at Blaine who was happily bopping along to a Katy Perry track that was playing on the radio. But as happy as the moment was, there was a trace of something in the atmosphere that made Kurt's chest seize.

As if someone had suddenly flicked a switch in his head, he suddenly veered over to the side of the road and parked precariously on the pavement. Blaine looked over, confusion clouding his eyes, eyebrows knitted nervously.

"Are you okay?" He said at length. Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat until he turned so as to face Blaine. He took a deep breath… and then released it. Something was agitating him, prodding the back of his mind with a sharp stick of worry. He caught Blaine's eyes and tried to pour his emotions out of his own and into Blaine's deep chocolate ones. Eventually, he looked away, only to bring his hands up to cup his boyfriends face, and pull their lips together in an urgent kiss lacking in finesse but brimming with unidentified emotion. Finally, the couple broke apart, taking deep breaths and looking into the other's eyes, foreheads resting together.

"Just don't get bored, okay?" Kurt finally said, the words tumbling out of his mouth. Blaine raised a faintly triangular eyebrow.

"I mean…" Kurt stopped again, and looked back up at Blaine, examining every feature as if they were liable to change at any moment. Suddenly, Kurt realised something. His usually vivacious and chatty boyfriend was being unusually silent. But then he realised what Blaine was doing. He was letting Kurt do what he needed to do. He was letting him gather and make sense of his thoughts, without probing or enquiring at all. He just wanted Kurt to be alright. The realisation gave Kurt the needed confidence.

"I don't want you to get bored while I'm away. I'm afraid that you'll miss… And there'll be some cute junior who catches your attention and you'll… I just… Don't get bored and forget me, okay?"

Understanding and a dawning realisation flooded Blaine's eyes. He raised a hand and gently brushed the tear trailing down Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

"Kurt, listen to me. I will never get bored of you. I'm not going to pretend like I won't miss kissing you and holding you and making love to you, because I will, trust me, but the thing that I'm going to miss more than _anything_ else is you. _You_, Kurt. And there is nothing that could make me forget my beautiful, amazing, talented, wondrous, _perfect_ boyfriend."

Kurt gasped slightly, and more tears, but this time of happiness rolled down his porcelain cheeks.

"I love you Blaine Anderson."

The boys' lips met in unison, and Kurt could feel Blaine's smiling against his own. After what could have been minutes or hours of tender, passionate kissing, Blaine breathed quietly,

"I love you too, Kurt."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ^_^ Again, reviews would be absolutely marvellous if you could chuck a few my way. =)**


End file.
